Val Vicious
Profile Loyalty to: Unknown Murders: several Hundred Friend or foe: Foe If spotted: Kill on sight(only if unarmed) First Murders ﻿It was a cold day on Padres, the town was celebrating when A man in a yellow coat with a black hat came into town. A local(Nate Goldshot) came and asked him for help. The man stabbed him with a solid red sword! One pirate ran at him but was struck down in a single blow. The man introduced himself as Val Vicous. Two more pirates, one from El Looters and the other from INFERNO pulled pistols and fired but Val dodged and struck them down. One by One, the town fell. Ned Treasureblade(the witness) ran away with Val after him, Val had inhuman speed, Val swung at Ned but hit Romany Bev, the gypsy, and killed her! Ned managed to escape as Val went after the remaining townfolk, Ned saw several charging past him to thier deaths. 20 or 30 minutes, Ned returned to find the town dead and stores locked. Second Murders A War Frigate named the Shadow Destroyer, crew of 12 was sailing around Padres when, one of the crew, Basil DaggerSkull, claimed a man was running on water, the captain of the ship, Leon Cabinshot, in disbielief, looked to see that a man WAS on the water and charging at the ship! a few cannons fired at the man, but he ungodly dodged them as the man jumped on the boat, the crew stared for a few moments. Leon Cabinshot yelled" Port!", The man jumped up to him and cut the wheel off, The man was Val Vicous! Val said"We're not going to Padres!" Basil DaggerSkull said "Where are we going?". Val calmly said "Your Funeral!" and began to slaughter the crew! Leon reached for his sword but Val stabbed him, Basil Jumped over board(Teleported) as Val hit him. Basil watched from the docks in horror as the ship, now covered in shadows, went down. Man Vs Ship. On the seas, a mighty Ship of the Line, Shadow Revenge was the prowl when the ship hit something, The captain, Jack Irongull, thought it was nothing, his crew of 4 went to investigate to see that there was a hole in in, all of a sudden, as a passing Fishing Boat watched, Val Vicous busted through the deck and struck 2 dead, the other 2 fired repeaters at him but he dodged and killed them, Jack Irongull ran and struck Val, it did nothing to him, Val struck Jack and wounded him, Jack's brother Hector jumped from the fishing boat(teleported to him) to save Jack, but arrived in time to watch Val kill him. Val charged at Hector, but Hector was able to escape his wrath. Bounty Ned Treasureblade is offering a reward of 200,000 gold for the man/woman who kills Val. Please, Pirates, Basil DaggerSkull,Hector Irongull have also offered a reward for Val's demise.Navy, Eitc, Davy Jones, Jolly Rogers, if you have to, work together to help stop this monster!